Conventional “step charging” approaches may begin a battery charging cycle by placing the battery in a constant current charging (“CC”) mode at a relatively high current level for a brief period of time and then reducing the current level of the constant current charging mode in order to prevent damage to the electrodes of the battery, wherein the lower current level may typically remain fixed over the life of the battery. Such an approach may result in a loss in charging momentum due to a voltage drop that occurs immediately after the change in current level. Moreover, as the number of charge cycles encountered by the battery increases, the full-charge capacity of the battery typically decreases. Thus, charging the battery at the same CC current level over the life of the battery may cause damage to the battery and increase capacity fade.